Jueves
by adenisse
Summary: Sus miradas se cruzan en la estación del tren y sus vidas cambian.


Hola, vengo a saldar mi apuesta.

Jueves

Como cada mañana para ir a la universidad, Rukia espera el tren pacientemente en la estación. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas ha notado a un chico muy particular que toma el mismo tren que ella. Su cabellera naranja no pasa desapercibida y también lo hace ver más atractivo.

Los días pasan y ella lo ve siempre en el mismo tren. Se sientan a veces cerca, a veces lejos pero siempre lo observa disimuladamente en todo momento que puede sin ser descubierta.

 _Si fuera un poco más guapa y un poco más lista_

 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

 _Y preguntarte quien eres._

Sabe que no hay posibilidad de hablarle porque podría parecer tonta, ¿quién es?, ¿qué hace?, ¿qué le gusta? No puede responder a ninguna de esas preguntas mientras lo mira. Pero ella está consciente de algo: Le gusta.

 _Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

 _Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._

 _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

 _Se inundan mis pupilas._

"Ni sabe que existo" piensa ella mientras lo mira ver a través de la ventana. Se siente muy ilusa por vestirse linda para él. Por tomar el mismo tren todos los días aun cuando no tuviera clases tan temprano.

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

 _Y me pongo a temblar_

"Me miró" dice para sus adentros mientras se ruboriza y voltea a mirar a otro lado, contiene su respiración y su corazón palpita aceleradamente. Sus manos tiemblan y sudan frío. Definitivamente él es alguien importante para ella aunque aún no sepa quién es.

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

 _De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_

 _Va y viene el silencio._

Para Rukia, el verlo todos los días, algunos vistiendo muy elegante, otros días más casual, es un ritual para empezar las mañanas. Imaginarse una conversación con él es su pasatiempo favorito. Pero siempre termina bajando ella mientras él sigue el recorrido del tren. Un día estando tan cerca de él, descubre que tiene un pase de trabajo con su rostro y dice "Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Así se llama", es un lindo nombre. Cada vez más preguntas y menos respuestas sobre aquel chico, se despiertan en ella. Qué le gustará de comer? Tendrá amigos? Tendrá novia? En qué trabajará? Un día decide que no puede aguantar más esta opresión en su pecho, debe saludarlo, "claro, todos los días nos vemos, por lo menos un buenos días" pensó. Y sin notarlo llegó a la estación y lo vio nuevamente. Sus manos sudaban y su garganta se secó. "No puede ser" se dijo al ver que se paralizó.

Subieron al tren y notaron que solo quedaban dos asientos, uno a la par del otro. Ella con muchos nervios decide sentarse y él se siente contiguo a ella.

Conversaciones bailaban por el tren pero ninguna por parte de ellos.

 _Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

 _Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

 _Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

 _Y me quiero morir._

Solo quería entablar una conversación pero al decir su nombre sin siquiera conocerlo, creyó darle la impresión de acosadora. Miró hacia la ventana totalmente avergonzada y deseando que eso no hubiera pasado. Un calor la inundó de repente al sentir una mano sobre las suyas.

 _Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

 _Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

 _Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

 _Y elijo este tren._

Ella se siente tan agradecida por sus palabras, por sus acciones. Saber que no es la única que hacía esas locuras le dio un alivio. Él se presenta, es profesor de una universidad, da ciencias de la salud. Ella le dice que es estudiante de arte y que aprovecha los días para pintar en la universidad por los paisajes que tiene. Él le dice que se había apostado contra él mismo que eso era lo que ella hacía ya que siempre la veía cargar con pinturas u otros artefactos de arte.

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

 _Un día especial este once de marzo._

 _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

 _Que apaga la luz._

Sintiendo su mano solo puede actuar por impulso.

 _Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

 _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

 _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

 _El último soplo de mi corazón._

Desde ese día, no solo han compartido sus viajes en tren sino el viaje de sus vidas.

Fin.

Me inspiré, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima apuesta.


End file.
